


A Hunter's Dream

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Cuckolding, Multi, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Once upon a time, somebody requested me to write Small Penis Humiliation and cucking for Bloodborne.  I decided that Queen Annalise was the right fit for that.  So, as you lie prone and paralyzed in her bed, Queen Annalise teases you as other, more well-endowed hunters close in to give her what she wants.Initiation can be a real nightmare sometimes.





	A Hunter's Dream

"It's time."  
Queen Annalise stepped gracefully down from her throne, approaching you silently. It put a chill down your spine the way she moved, like you weren't sure if she was about to praise you or kill you. Even unarmed, she had the presence of a savage monster held within the confines of a slender, curvy woman. If only her mask, that horrid creation, had not obscured her face... and her intentions.

You did not even feel the poison in your veins, too intoxicated were you with her hand gently caressing your face.

"Sleep, kin, last of Our kind. When you wake, a new challenge unto thee."

Your eyes snapped open, but sight didn't return right away. It must've been powerful poison to overtake you so quickly, Hunter of the predator and prey alike. Attempting to move, you found your arms tied fast above your head, but... the soft silk of bedsheets comforted your back. It was here that you realized you were naked, your lean body splayed out for any to see. You looked around, your sight gradually returning to show Queen Annalise standing at the foot of the bed. A sense of terror gripped you deeply, but it was slowly replaced by curiosity as the Queen reached up to her mask and removed it.

She was gorgeous, like a ray of shining moonlight on a cloudless night. Her eyes were captivating, and it was moments before you even realized she was passively casting some sort of spell on you. Your willpower ebbed away, and soon her eyes held you tighter than any bonds could have hoped to. The Queen walked, or rather glided, across to the head of the bed beside you, her eyes piercing you the whole time.

"It is time to prove your loyalty once more, Kindred. I have a new task for thee." You waited breathlessly, the air turning tense and thick as passion for your Queen flowed through your veins. You would do anything for her, wouldn't you? You felt your cock begin to harden as her hand gently caressed your face.

"You must save your seed for me." Your seed? Of course you would; your body was begging for her touch, for her kiss, for her own pressed against it. Queen Annalise looked down at your crotch and suppressed a giggle, hand going to her mouth. She leaned down to get a closer look at your dick, and for a single heavenly moment placed her hand upon it.

"This small thing... honestly." Her words were like blades in your stomach, and her hand moved away. Queen Annalise moved to the foot of the bed again, facing you and lifting her arms into the air.

"Your superiors shall prepare me, Kin. A twisted fate be yours, surely." The woman was smiling, her gentle lips graced by the moonlight shimmering through the dusty old windows. From behind her, several other hunters appeared. By what magic they remained here, you didn't know, but you knew that by "superiors" your Queen had meant that they, too, were a part of this covenant. As Queen Annalise continued to speak, the hunters slowly undressed her.

"All initiates of our Kind must suffer this. If you fail to save for me your seed, Kindred... your fate will be even crueler."

Queen Annalise stood naked before you, her pale body glowing in the moonlight. Her breasts were small, but gorgeous, and her wide hips were hypnotizing to you as she moved onto the bed. At first, you thought this was your fate; to lie with your queen, and be tied to her physically. But, to your dismay, the other hunters stripped bare and joined her bedside. Queen Annalise lied down at your side, only inches from you, and offered herself to one of your superiors. He spread her legs, one of which came to rest on yours, and the feeling of her silky thigh touching you was enough to get your cock twitching.

The hunter slid between her legs and presented his cock, rubbing the thick member against her pussy. Annalise purred with delight, sending your heart on a wild ride as you strained and struggled to get a better look at the action. Her pussy was just out of sight, your eyes filled instead with the impressive member of the hunter taking her. He looked you right in the eyes as he entered her, dragging a lewd moan from the Queen and a soft twitching from your cock.

Queen Annalise's voice sounded like an angels' choir as she moaned with every few thrusts. Another hunter stepped up to her side, his throbbing cock just inches from her face. As if obedient, your Queen leaned over without a word and began to lick the head of his cock. Her tongue bobbed up and down each time she moaned, and the hunter between her legs picked up the pace greatly. The sounds of his muscular hips slapping against the Queen's ass echoed throughout the hollow bedchamber, and her voice accompanied it with lewd passion. 

Queen Annalise gave a small cry as the hunter before her grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, eager for more of her mouth. He grinded his cock, almost twice as big as yours, against her lips and Annalise let her tongue loll out like a whore to taste his flesh. Soon after, the man started to thrust his cock inside her mouth, your queen's moans becoming strained and muffled around the fat member. Your own cock ached so badly for this treatment, for the chance to be between her lips. But alas, you were too eager. Too excited. Queen Annalise looked over, now stroking the dick that was in her mouth a moment ago, to look at your member.

"So small, mmm, but hard as stone. Remember your task, Hunt- ah!" Her words were cut off by the sudden spilling of seed inside of her, and she let her voice trail off in the night before the chiding was replaced again by lustful moaning. Panting like a slut, Queen Annalise locked eyes with the Hunter cumming inside her, grabbing his shoulders and clamping down until his hips slowed to a stop. When he pulled away, the hunter gave a great sigh of relief and stepped back from the bed to fade away into the night, leaving Queen Annalise to you.

At least, that's what you thought, until the second hunter at her mouth grew impatient. The burly man reached over to grab one of your queen's legs and tugged her over in position, pulling her legs up and around his shoulders until he, too, was slamming his hips against her ass. The Queen was panting and moaning like a whore in heat, and as your eyes continued adjusting to the dakrness you could see in greater detail the sweaty curves of her body. 

"Yes! Oh, gods yes! Fuck me harder!" she cried, and the hunter obliged with great passion. He gripped her thighs with both arms and began pounding away at her like a sailor at last landfall, desperate and powerful. Queen Annalise's head leaned back, touching your side. You felt her soft hair cascade over your sensitive skin, and it sent shivers down your spine. She was only inches from your aching cock, from pleasuring you as she pleasured these men, but she refused. Instead, the Queen let her head loll to the side, a look of stupid pleasure plastered on her gorgeous face as she locked eyes with you.

With a primal growl, the second Hunter emptied his balls out inside your Queen. She moaned loudly at first, her voice slowly wavering off to a coo of delight as he slowly pulled out. The second hunter, too, quickly left the bedchamber, leaving you two together. In the silence, you just realized how hard you'd been breathing this whole time, chest heaving as if you'd been running a mile. Queen Annalise slowly composed herself and rose to her knees, leaning over to inspect your still-hard cock. She put a single, delicate finger against the shaft and smiled.

"Well done, Kin. And a reward well-earned." Queen Annalise rose to her feet, standing above you on the bedsheets. She stepped over your shoulders and you made eye contact as she lowered her dripping, well-fucked nethers onto your mouth. The thick smell of sex and sweat filled your nostrils before you even opened your mouth to taste her, wordlessly obliging the Queen's reward and exploring her insides with your tongue. Soft wisps of pussyhair gingerly tickled your nose and cheeks. It tasted sweet and bitter at once, but you continued pushing your tongue as far in as it could go to the sounds of your Queen's beautiful voice echoing once more off the bedchamber's walls. She was like a choir of angels as her hips began to roll against your face, riding your tongue to a heavy, passionate orgasm as the mixed cum of two men slowly spilled into your mouth.

Queen Annalise slowed her hips to a stop on your mouth, once again gazing down directly into your eyes. She reached back and, with just two delicate little fingers, tugged on your quivering, aching cock. And with three words, Queen Annalise sealed your delicious fate and made your heart skip a beat.

"You may cum." Within seconds, your sensitive little cock was jumping and twitching in her hand, thin ropes of cum drooling or shooting out onto her beautiful moonlit skin. Queen Annalise began to chuckle softly, speeding up her affections as your load emptied onto her hand and your own body. Waves of thick, guilty pleasure washed over you as she continued until your dick began to grow soft, and the Queen finally let go. She looked down at you, a cum-covered mess, still slowly grinding against your sticky mouth.

"You did well, Kin. Your next challenge..." she trailed off, slowly removing herself from your mouth and stepping to the side of the bed. Several other Hunters had arrived, and were slowly disrobing to show their thick, hard erections.

"Ready their pledges for me. Oh, Honestly! You're already hard again, Kin?" It was going to be a long night.


End file.
